First Love, First Sight
by perfecttailor
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie just moved to Forks. Edward and Bella Cullen have a secret. There is a connection between Edward and Jasper, but what is it and why does Edward leave? Edward/Jasper Read/Review.
1. Sighting

**A/N: **This is my first fic, i love twilight and i love Jasper/Edward i hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything i'm not Stephenie Meyer**

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Word Count: 4,003

Summary: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are not Vampires, they just moved to Forks. Bella and Edward Cullen have a secret. There is a connection between Edward and Jasper, but what exactly is it, and why does Edward leave. Rated M for future chapters. Read/Review

* * *

As I stepped out of the sleek rental Mercedes I gasped at how few people there were in the city of Forks. There were about five kids standing in the parking lot of Forks High School, and I was hoping that there would be more inside. It was the first day of the second semester; I was just transferred along with my brother and two sisters from Anchorage High in Alaska. I know you're thinking that if I came from Alaska I should be used to too few people, but even Anchorage had more people than the dreary city of Forks. I turned to Emmett to ask him if he had seen any more kids on the road to the school, but he was still sitting in the car canoodling with his new wife, Rosalie, Alice slowly walked over to stand next to me and asked exactly what I was thinking "Where is everyone?" "I have no idea, and I'm really hoping somebody shows up."

We walked towards the cafeteria slowly, wary of the few sets of eyes staring us down. It was 10 to 8 and mine and Alice's first class was Spanish, on the other side of the campus. As we walked through the cafeteria we, gladly, spotted many more students gathered in tight groups, unfortunately it seemed everyone was wary of our presence there. Two girls and two guys were sitting at the table closest to the door and when we had walked in they sharply turned their heads and gave us a quick glance, which at first seemed surprised, but quickly changed to inquisition. Across the cafeteria there was a group of teachers staring at us with proud grins across their faces, I recognized one of them as Mr. Banner the biology teacher, who we had met at the testing interview; he gave a quick wave and then whispered something to the woman on his right. But there was one table that I couldn't keep my eyes off of, a tall slender boy with auburn hair was sitting across from a shorter girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, I don't know what it was, but something made me stare at them until my eyes started to water. I looked away and blinked rapidly to get the dry stinging out of my eyes, but when I looked back the boy was giving me the most intense gaze I've ever seen. His eyes were a dark gold color, almost black, but it wasn't only his eyes, it seemed that his whole body was leaning towards me with an air of confused anger. I again looked away and coaxed Alice into moving faster, and when we finally exited the far door I grabbed her arm and swung her around to face me.

"Did you see him?" I asked. "See who?"  
" That guy, the tall skinny one."  
"Oh" she said, "the one sitting with that girl with the great hair."  
"I guess, but did you see what he was doing?"  
"You mean looking at us, like everyone else?"  
"He was more than looking, he was mentally eating us."  
"You mean mentally eating you."  
I had nothing to say to that so I just turned away and stared at the empty campus.  
"Jasper, what's wrong? It was just some guy what's the big deal?"  
"I don't know that's kind of the problem, there was just something about him that I don't know . . . Drew me to him, but that look he was giving me, I don't know."  
"It looks like you have crush on some guy who looks like he wants to eat you."  
"I do not have a crush on him, he just made me ... Nervous."  
"Whatever Jasper just don't get caught up in some guy that you can never have, I mean he seemed pretty into that girl, or at least they were close."  
"I know, but there was just something about him that made me want him, in more ways than one."

We walked the rest of the way to Spanish and sat down in the back of the class, waiting for the other students to join us. a few at a time they started trickling in, a couple boys a few girls the two boys at the first table in the cafeteria, and finally the woman who was standing next to Mr. Banner. She stood at the front of the class and looked right at Alice and me. She began to address the class in fluent Spanish, which I didn't understand because anchorage high only offered French, until she said mine and Alice's names and told us to come up to the front of the class. As we slowly got out of our seats I could see almost every head turn to stare at us, again. The only one who didn't look was a girl in the very front desk, closest to the door. It was the girl who had been sitting across from the tall boy. As we turned around to face the class Ms. Ferrara gave a brief summary of mine and Alice's history and how we didn't know much if any Spanish. One of the boys from that table snickered and was quickly reprimanded by Ms. Ferrara. I found out his name was Mike Newton and the boy next to him was Eric Yorkie.

By the time Ms. Ferrara was done with our "little" introduction it was 10 minutes later, and everyone including myself was almost asleep. Alice and I went to go sit down and as we passed the girl with the hair slipped a note into my pocket. Once I got to my seat I quickly unfolded it and put it on my notebook. In a fancy cursive script it said

His name is Edward he's my brother. He's going to be leaving for a week, but when he gets back he wants to talk to you. I advise you to stay away, there's something about Edward that you and nobody else knows and hopefully it will stay that way.  
Bella

I quickly scrawled a note to Alice explaining what his name was and that he wanted to meet with me, I also mentioned that his sister's name was Bella and she seemed like she just wanted to look out for her brother. I didn't mention that she advised me to stay away, but I also didn't think Alice needed to know that.

She wrote back saying that she didn't know about talking to him, but it was good that they were siblings as opposed to friends with benefits. We stopped writing and tried to pay attention to Ms. Ferrara but we could only catch glimpses of a sentence here and there. By the time the class was over so many things were running through my head I didn't know what to think.

Who exactly was Edward, why did he want to talk to me and why was he looking at me like that?  
What was up with Bella and why was she so protective of Edward?  
What was the Spanish homework?  
What was my next class?  
How long could a week take?

The answer was a long, long time.  
The rest of the day seemed to take a year and a half, so many boring classes, so many questions and no answers. Lunch was as boring as hell. I sat with Alice and we were joined by the four kids from the first table. The two girls' names were Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. They seemed nice enough, but polar opposites. Jessica was loud and gossipy, while Angela was quiet and shy. I wondered why they seemed to be such good friends.

By the time I got to Biology I was so tired I could almost fall asleep. Bio was the only class I wasn't in with Alice and so I grabbed one of the two empty seats and slouched, waiting for Mr. Banner to arrive.

Once he arrived he approached my table and gave me the silliest grin I had ever seen. He started to speak, "Hello Jasper, I hope your day has been going well so far. As you can see this table usually has another member, but Edward had to go home and won't be back for a week. He's the best in the class and I'm sure you two will be able to work perfectly together, considering your test scores." I had stopped listening once he had told me that Edward would be my lab partner. For some reason, a warm tingle had run through me when I heard his name and now I was daydreaming of us comparing slides and dissecting frogs. I couldn't wait for this week to be over already, and this seemed to make time move twice as slow. As Mr. Banner finished talking and walked back to the front of the class I turned around to see Mike Newton sitting behind me giving me a look as though he was confused as to why I was in his class. He leant forward and whispered in my ear "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here"

"I mean, why are you in this class. Mr. Banner was talking about how you got a 105% on your bio entrance exam and that you should be in AP Bio. So why are you here?"

"Oh that, I didn't want to be a social outcast like I was at my old school. I am somewhat good at Biology, as you already know, but I didn't want to be a show off and be put in the Geek category."

"Oh, good choice." he said with a wink. "Well if you need any help while Edwards out just ask."

"Okay, I will."

It seemed to me that Mike was trying to overcompensate for something in the knowledge department, by offering to help me, but he also seemed genuinely nice.

As the day went on and I finished out my classes I became more and more tired. By the time I had finished in P.E. I was about to keel over, but before I did the car pulled up and Alice opened the door sliding to the other end so I could get in. Once we were on the road again Emmet asked how our days were and I explained the whole Edward issue, and how I didn't know whether or not to talk to him when he returned. Rosalie offered her advice as to the issue, "If he's hot you should talk to him, go after him, or at least see what he wants from you."

"Yeah but what about his sister do you think I should talk to her before he gets back?"

Alice chirped in, "Yeah, why not? I mean you said she seemed nice and that she was just looking out for her brother."

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good for you Jazz, maybe this time you'll actually get the guy." Emmet decided to add.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw Esme shutting the curtains in the living room, and as we walked in she called from the kitchen, "If you guys want a snack there's a veggie platter on the table and some thin mints in the cupboard.

"Oh yes, Thin Mints!!" Emmet ran into the kitchen with Rosalie close behind.

Alice quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the staircase. Once we reached her room she shut the door behind us and pushed me onto the bed.

"All right Jazz, What do you really want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you really going to talk to that Bella girl or were you just trying to show off for Emmett."

'Of course I'm going to talk to her, I think. At least I plan on it, the question is though when am I going to get her alone?"

"Well you don't necessarily have to get her alone, I mean, couldn't _I_ be there."

"I guess, I mean why do you want to be there?"

"I don't know I mean like you said she seems nice, and I could be like your support system."

That's when I decided that I had to tell her about the rest of Bella's note.

"Alice, there's something I didn't tell you earlier."

"What?"

"Well, when Bella gave me that note, she kind of told me that I should stay away from Edward, because there is something about him that no one knows, and she wanted it to stay that way."

"What, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know I guess I thought you would be totally against it and so I just kept quiet."

"Well now I just want you to get him even more."

"Really, well I'm probably going to have to do a lot of convincing to get her to let me actually go talk to him."

"That's cool, I mean I can be very convincing and I totally want some tips from her about her hair."

"Wow Alice, is that really all you care about, her stupid hair?"

"No, and it is not stupid it's like a Greek goddesses golden locks, except brown, I could totally marry her hair. Not that I would because things don't work like that, but oh my god it was so pretty, whatever Jazz just leave me alone and daydream about you and your man fucking on a lab bench."

"A- We would not fuck on a lab bench, B- he's not my man."

"Yet."

I got off the bed and walked towards the door trying to come up with a good insult, but none came to mind and once I reached the door all I could do was turn around and glare at the perky girl staring back at me.

"You suck."

"I Love you too Jasper."

As I walked back down the stairs Emmett and Rosalie came rushing past me, "Where are you too off to in such a hurry."

"The Bedroom, where else."

"Hahahahahahaha, eew."

I walked into the kitchen to see Esme and Carlisle sitting at the table eating a vegetable platter, gross. I went to the counter and grabbed the box of Thin Mints that Emmett left there only to realize that he had eaten every last one, pig. I sat down at the table and grabbed a carrot stick staring at the pattern on the table.

"Jazz, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, yeah Dad everything is fine there's just, I don't know something happened at school today."

"What happened honey?" Esme asked soothingly.

"Nothing really, it's just this guy. Edward."

"Edward Cullen, the doctor's son?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't really know his last name."

"Well, how could you be so distracted by someone whom you don't even know their last name?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I've been trying to explain this to everyone who has asked, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. I don't know why he is so special, but there is something about this guy that is just driving me crazy, and I've only seen him once and only gotten a three sentence note from his sister." I snapped back.

"Well, what did the note say?"

"Nothing much, just that he wanted to talk to me and that he was going away for a week. Kind of contradicting, don't you think?"

"In a way." the ever calm Esme replied, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I think me and Alice are going to try and talk to Bella, his sister, tomorrow to see what she thinks about the whole thing, but after that I'll just have to wait until he gets back.

"Just don't upset her, if she doesn't like you, she will make sure her brother doesn't either, _trust me_." said Esme.

As I finished the carrot stick I walked out of the kitchen and saw Alice sitting on the couch. I tried to sneak by her but she looked up at me giving me a you-know-I'm-right look. I stuck my tongue out at her and dashed up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and put a chair under the knob, just in case Alice decided to argue her point. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my Mac. I quickly opened up the browser and went to Google. I slowly typed in Edward's name and clicked search. About a hundred hits for Edward Cullen popped up, but the one that interested me the most wasn't even about Edward, it was about Charlie Cullen, PhD.

I clicked the link which took me to a homepage titled Forks Hospital. I clicked the faculty link and then on Charlie's name and up popped a 3 page essay like description of Charlie's work and life. I read for about a page and a half before I found what I was looking for.

Family Life

Dr. Charlie Cullen has two adoptive children, Edward and Isabella. He was married to a Renée Swan for 10 years before they were divorced. He is now a single father, raising his children in Forks.

"That's it" I said out loud. I wanted to know so much more about Edward and Bella. Likes, dislikes, where exactly they lived, anything I could about them. "Stupid website."

"Jasper, who are you talking to," Rosalie called from the Hallway. "and why is your door blocked."

"I'm not talking to anyone rose, just leave me alone."

"Is this about Edward."

"NO, now go away."

I heard her footsteps as she slowly walked towards the stairs and then a hushed conversation between her and Alice. I lay back on my bed and put the pillow over my face, blocking out any sound from the hallway. I could only think about Edward and I knew nothing about him. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of what I would say when Edward came back.

_"Edward, why did you want to talk to me?"_

_"When I saw you that day, something ran through my body and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I'm sure Bella has already told you, but there is something about me that nobody knows, I'm not ready to tell you yet but someday I will."_

_"I don't care, whatever it is I don't care. I can't stop thinking about you either and I have no idea why, I just want to be with you."_

_"Jasper, we can't be together, at least not yet."_

_"Why not?"_

_'Because I'm dangerous, I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I don't care if you hurt me, I don't care about anything, only you."_

_"Jasper I told you I'm dangerous."_

_"I'm not afraid of you Edward."_

_"You shouldn't have said that."_

_As he lunged forward I felt his hands on the side of my face and the back of my head. Once I was pinned up against the wall, all I could see were those two dark gold eyes staring into mine before his lips were on me. It wasn't rushed and it wasn't urgent, it was just passionate. As our lips moved together I could feel his tongue pushing for entrance into my mouth, but instead of allowing the invasion I bit down on his lip and pulled gently. He moaned from somewhere deep in his throat, obviously enjoying the feel of my teeth scraping against his skin. I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. _

_"What?" he asked._

_"I need you, more than anything."_

_"I need you too, but like I said I'm bad for you, and you're like a drug."_

_"And like I said, I don't care I need you and I need you to promise me that you'll never let go."_

_"I can't, I can't promise that Jasper."_

_"Promise me Edward, promise me you'll never let go."_

_"Okay, Okay, I promise, I will never let go."_

_"Good."_

_I moved my mouth to the side of his throat and slowly kissed up his jaw line. I nipped at his ear lobe until he gave another throaty moan. I then moved to his Adams App le and lightly sucked it until he finally pushed me away and dropped to his knees._

I woke up.

What the hell was wrong with me?

There was no way on earth that would happen the first time we spoke.

I didn't even know if Edward felt that way about me, maybe he just wanted to kill me or something.

I had come in my pants. I hadn't had a wet dream since I was 10. Why was Edward doing this to me? I didn't even know the guy.

It was only 1 am. Why the hell was time moving so slowly?

I heard a soft knock on the door and Alice's quiet voice, "Jasper can I come in?"

"Um, hang on Alice." I quickly stripped off my pants and boxers and grabbed a pair of pajamas from my drawer. I went to the door, moving the chair that I had left there and let Alice in.

"What do you want? It's one in the morning."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard some noises and I was worried you were having a nightmare or something."

"Or something."

"What's going on Jazz?"

"I had a dream about Edward."

"Oh, that explains the moaning."

"I was moaning, damn it."

"Don't worry Jazz I won't tell anyone. We just need to find a way to make time pass faster so that this week can be over, and you can actually confront this guy about what the hell is going on."

"Don't you think I've been trying?"

"I don't know, but I'll help from now on." She walked over to my bed and lay down.

"I stared at her with a confused and disturbed mind. _What are you doing_?"

"Eew, gross you perv, incest really, you have a nasty mind."

"Sorry it just seemed like you were inviting it in, whatever."

I lay down next to her and she started to discuss her day, even though I was with her for three quarters of it. I knew she was just trying to bore me so that I would go back to sleep, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to see Edward in my head again, especially not like last time, and especially not with Alice lying next to me. I eventually drifted off to sleep somewhere between Calculus and P.E., but, as I thought, I dreamt of Edward again this time we were just lying on my bed talking about our days.

When I woke up I dared a quick smile and was immediately slapped by Alice. "I know you fell asleep before I could tell you about my shopping trip, and I know you were dreaming about Edward again, but this time there was no moaning. Too bad I was videotaping it."

I stuck out my bottom lip and mocked her in a two-year old fashion. Stupid idea, she slapped me again. I got up and went to the bathroom with a pile of clean clothes. I turned on the hot water and stripped off my pajamas. I let the hot water roll off my shoulders and down my torso for a good half hour before I shampooed and rinsed. I then toweled off and got ready for the next day of hell.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, i plan on updating every week or so. Please Review need as much feedback as possible for future chapters and/or grammatical errors.


	2. Convincing

**A/N**: So many people added me to their story alerts and to all of those who did, THANK YOU. I never expected people to actually want to read more. I kind of decided that I am not going to have the vampire issue play a large role until later on in the story but mainly focus on developing Edward and Jasper's relationship, for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read/Review

**Disclaimer: Not SM, Not Mine, I Wish**

Words : 2,089

* * *

I stumbled down the stairs tripping over one of Emmett's shoes, only to fall right into Alice. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen, but you have to hurry up we only have 10 minutes."

I walked in and sat alone at the table, sitting in front of me were Froot Loops and some toast. I started to dig in, but before I could take the first bite Carlisle came running in saying something about time and being late. He turned to me waving and said

"Let's go, let's go Alice is in the car already."

That bitch, I can't believe she would tempt me with food. Doesn't she know I'm a growing boy and can't resist. I walked outside grumbling about empty stomachs and no energy. Carlisle gave me a disapproving look and slid into the car. I sat next to Alice whispering insults under my breath.

"Aaw, poor baby Jasper didn't get his cheerios?"

"They were Froot Loops."

"Whatever, no need to be so grumpy."

Carlisle backed out of the driveway and quickly shifted gears. As we sped off towards the school I began to wonder whether the plan to talk to Bella was still on, especially after the last nights events.

"Alice, are we still going to talk to Bella today?"

"Of course, unless your little incident involving those little sailors changed your mind."

"_Alice _you said you wouldn't say anything."

"Say anything about what?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing." Both Alice and I responded.

"See he doesn't even know what I'm talking about, it's called subtlety."

"You two are weird."

"Shut up." We replied again.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, and by the time we arrived at the school, there was nobody in the parking lot and the first bell was ringing.

"Great, we're starting our second day at a new school by being late."

"Just go to class you guys." Said Carlisle as he pulled out.

We rushed to Spanish and made it just before Ms. Ferrara shut the door. We sat through the rest of class yet again understanding only tidbits. Even if I did understand I would have been too preoccupied to pay attention. Not only was I stressing over the fact that Edward wanted to talk to me, but I was stressing about what I was going to say to Bella, and whether Alice was going to fuck it up or not. I spent the whole class staring at the back of Bella's head, hoping she wouldn't turn around and catch me.

Once class ended Alice grabbed my hand and began to drag me out into the hallway. As we passed Bella, Alice grabbed her gloved hand as well. Once we were out the door Bella swung us both around to hit the wall, hard.

"What the hell do you two want?" she yelled.

"Well you see" Alice began, "Jasper told me about the note you gave him, and we were just wondering why exactly you didn't want him talking to your brother."

I stood there in sheer horror, hoping to god that Alice hadn't fucked everything up.

Bella said in a low whisper "I already told _Jasper_ that there is something about Edward that nobody knows. We want to keep it that way."

"Okay, but there are so many things wrong with your logic." Alice continued "We don't know what about Edward you're talking about and you don't have to tell us. Even if we did know there is no way we would tell someone else's secret, especially being so new to Forks, we don't want to get on anybodies bad side. Finally, I love your hair and we should go shopping together, if Jasper and Edward can't talk I don't think we could go shopping, and we _need_ to go shopping."

"Really, you like my hair?"

"Uh, yeah it's like the best hair I've ever seen."

"Really, you think so? I mean I just started using this new shampoo from Bumble & Bumble and I thought it was like making my hair dry out or something."

"Oh my god, no way, you're hair is perfect."

"So is yours I mean I love the way it does that flippy thing."

"Really, everyone seems to think it's dorky."

"Oh my god, no way, it is gorgeous."

"Thanks so much. I told you we totally need to go shop-

"Guys, shut up. What about me and Edward?" I said annoyed out of my mind at the tangent Alice and Bella had spiraled into.

"Oh right." said Bella "I don't know, I mean I really don't want anything to happen to him, but I guess you guys are nice and everything. I suppose if you guys swear to GOD that you will not go digging for Edward's secret, and if he does decide to tell you then you have to swear on your lives that you will never ever tell anyone."

"Of course we promise, you seem like an awesome person Bella, and I'm sure that Jasper feels the same way, I think that we will become the best of friends. I can't wait until Edward gets back, then maybe the four of us could go out or something."

"Yeah I guess that sounds fun, I can't wait either. I guess I'll see you guys later."

As Bella walked towards the cafeteria, Alice turned to me and said "SEE"

The day continued like the previous, until lunch. As Alice and I walked towards the table where Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric were sitting we were sidetracked by Bella, who was waving us over towards Edward and hers table. Once we reached her she told us to sit in the two seats opposite her. Alice took the one closest to the wall which left me with the one Edward had been sitting in. I slowly reached for the chair and as my hand brushed the seat I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was nervous about sitting in his chair, what is wrong with me?

As we talked about what exactly we were going to do when Edward got back I began to daydream of what he was like. Would he be nice or would he be one of those cold hearted jerks? Would he like me or would he think that I was just some stupid blonde who had a crush on him? I wondered how he smelled and how he tasted, how he looked when he was tired or when he was in the shower. I snapped out of my reverie at the growing pressure of my hard on against my constricting jeans. Bella looked at me inquisitively and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, "so Bella what is Edward like?"

"I don't know. What exactly do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, is he nice, is he weird, is he confident, and is he _gay_?"

"Oh, um Edward has had feelings for a guy before but um that was a long time ago. Otherwise he hasn't really shown affection towards anyone."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Alice asked.

"I guess it's a yes considering he's only ever had feelings for a guy, but you'll have to ask him to know the whole truth."

"God this week is going to suck." I said.

"It won't be that bad" Bella said, "I mean you've got me and Alice and I'll tell you all about Edward."

"Okay, so like I said is he nice?"

"Oh yes, Edward has this certain Old-World charm that you don't see too often."

"So he's like courteous?"

"You could say that."

"Is he confident in himself, like would he be open about a relationship?"

"Another one that you'll have to ask him about, but as far as I can tell he would be open about anything, he's definitely not the shy type."

We spent the rest of lunch talking about Edward and only Edward. We talked a lot about his likes and dislikes, and it turned out we had quite a few things in common, our favorite color was green, our favorite band was Dashboard Confessional, our favorite movie was Atonement, and our favorite type of food was take out. In the end though, finding out all these things about Edward just made me want him to come home more and more. By the end of lunch it seemed like I was stuck in a snow globe and time had just stopped all together.

The rest of the week went exactly the same as that day. I went to each class and didn't learn, we went to lunch and ate with Bella, we talked about Edward most of the time but every once in a while the subject switched over to me. I then went to Biology, which was somewhat of a respite, except for the ever present Mike Newton, and the ever vacant chair next to me. I went home and went to the kitchen, ate something and then went into my room. Usually around 10 or 11 Alice would come by lay down with me and we would rehash the information we had gleaned of Edward that day. We even started an Edward pros and cons list. We made a list of everything that we had learned and after three days there was only one con; small feet.

Finally after all the waiting and all the turmoil the week was coming to an end. It was Sunday, family movie night, we were watching Moulin Rouge, Esme's favorite. We were at the part where he had come back to give her the money from his type-writer. I always tensed at this part, especially knowing what was coming and as they began to sing the emotional finale I began to think of Edward and realized that what they were singing applied to mine and Edward's "relationship." Come what may I would love Edward, I did love Edward. That was what it was love, that is what I felt on the first day I saw him, that's what I felt when I sat in his chair. I loved Edward and hopefully he loved me too and hopefully no matter what happened we would love each other until our dying days. Then the curtain fell. The rose pedals covered the stage, the music stopped and Nicole Kidman died.

I started to shake, not knowing what was wrong. It was uncontrollable. I had come to what should have been the happiest revelation of my life and I was trembling like a three year old in front of a mountain lion. I got up and ran to the bathroom, Alice followed me. Once we were locked in I looked into the mirror and realized that I had been bawling my eyes out. They were red and puffy and tears were still streaming down my face.

"Jasper what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"I have no idea." I responded "Just out of nowhere I was thinking about Edward and I realized that I think I'm in love with him. I know I don't even know him, but I love him more than I have loved anyone in my entire life, and then that movie, _she died_, what if something happened to me or even to Edward what if I could never tell him that I loved him? What if the time was just never right? What if What if What if? I don't think I could live without him. Somehow he completes me, and in realizing that I realized that I need him. I need him here I need him with me I need him back, now."

"Okay, okay Jasper just calm down. Edward will be back tomorrow you'll see him at lunch, okay."

"Okay," I said, the tears starting to well up again. "Just hold me Alice."

She walked over to me her arms open and she took me in a powerful grip bringing me to sit with her on the floor, my head in her lap I drifted off to sleep. She didn't wake me she didn't move we just lay there on the bathroom floor until morning.

I woke with a start. I looked up to see Alice lying next to me. I looked at my watch, it was 10 'til 7 I got up, woke up Alice who gave me a bright smile and asked me if I was going to be okay. I replied with a grin, "After today, I will be absolutely perfect."


	3. Meeting

**A/N: **Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never did never will.

Words: 1,703

* * *

I ran up stairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. I sprinted back down to the kitchen where Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all sat around the table looking towards the door. It looked like an intervention. Luckily Alice came in right after me and grabbed my arm saying.

"We are taking the Mercedes, I'm driving"

I breathed a sigh of relief as she dragged me out the front door. As I slid into the passenger seat of the Mercedes she gave a look that could only mean one thing. She wanted something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that since I helped save you from the intervention squad you could help me out with something."

"What?" I asked again.

"Well, you know how we've been hanging out with Bella for the last week. Well I was kind of wondering if, once you and Edward have started hanging out, you could ask him about her for me. I mean we've only ever talked about Edward, and we don't really know all that much about Bella, and she seems really cool, so I was just wondering if you could find some things out for me."

"Like what kind of things?"

"I don't know the same things you wanted to know about Edward."

"Do you like Bella, I mean, do you think you're in love with her?"

"I don't know Jazz, I guess I could be, but I want to find out more about her first."

"That's awesome Alice; I mean we could be like the two cutest couples ever. I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Thanks so much Jasper."

"No problem, but first I have to actually talk to Edward, for the first time."

"Oh, don't worry about it Jazz I mean it seemed like you had a ton in common, I'm sure you guys will hit it off right away."

"Thanks Alice, I sure hope so."

As we pulled into the parking lot I saw Bella walking into the cafeteria, probably heading towards Spanish, but no sign of Edward. Hopefully he really was back and Bella hadn't just been lying to me and Alice. What was I thinking, of course she hadn't been lying, and I mean why would she have hung out with us all this time if eventually we were going to figure out that she had lied to us. God I'm paranoid.

I went through classes as normal and each hour the anticipation slowly built up until right before lunch when I was practically shaking with excitement. As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted Bella and Alice sitting on the same side of our table, and two empty chairs across from them. There was a tray of food in front of Edward's chair and a jacket draped across the back, but no Edward. I grabbed some food and walked over to the table. I sat down in the chair next to Edward's and looked up at Bella and Alice hoping for some sign of where he might be. When neither of them offered any inkling as to his whereabouts I spoke up.

"Echm, Bella, Alice, WHERE IS HE?"

"Oh Jazz, stopping being so friggin' paranoid he's right there."

As I looked up my breath caught in my chest, he was walking in the doors from the parking lot carrying a small square package, once he reached the table and said

"Hello, my name's Edward."

I realized that I hadn't breathed since he walked in. I deeply inhaled and exhaled trying to regain my sense of where I was, or even who I was.

"I- I know, I'm- I'm Jasper."

"I know" he replied smoothly, "Bella has told me all about the week that you three have spent together. Here I got you something."

Shit, how stupid could I be, why didn't I get him something?

I took the package from his outstretched hand and quickly tore off the wrapping. It was the Dusk and Summer Dashboard Confessional album. I already had it but it was my favorite so one for the car wasn't a bad thing.

"I love this album Edward, thank you so much."

I wrapped my arms around his hard lean torso. He stiffened with shock but then quickly said "You're welcome" and hugged me back. I cherished the moment; I mean how many times have you got to hug the guy you love when you don't even know each other. I pulled away slightly at the giggles coming from across the table.

"What?" I asked, "I was just thanking him for the thoughtful gift. I really should have gotten you something Edward."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just wanted to show you that there are no hard feelings, and speaking of that, the reason I left has nothing to do with you, I just had to do something really important and it couldn't wait."

"Whatever Edward, I'm just glad your back. Bella has told me a ton about you, but maybe we could hang out after school and get to know each other a little better."

"That sounds great. I will pick you up after your last class and we can go into Port Angeles for some dinner."

"Awesome."

We walked to Bio about ten minutes early, side by side, our hands kept brushing up against each other, he was unnaturally cold but it was somewhat comforting. As we got to the table he pulled out my chair for me and sat down next to me.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well, I was just wondering if, I don't know I feel this connection to you, there is something about you that fascinates me and I want to explore that fascination to the farthest reaches and the highest points. I want to know who you are and what you think and what you want from life and what you want in love. I need to know you Jasper, you are my necessity now. I just want to know if you feel the same way about me, even if it is marginally as strong."

"Well" I said, "yes, yes I do feel that way about you Edward. Ever since I saw you that day in the cafeteria you have been my life. All I can think about is you and what you think of me. I believe that I feel just as strongly about this as you do, and I do feel that I must know you Edward I need to know the same things you need to know. I feel like we are connected deeper then anyone else in the world, and that no matter what happens we must always know each other. I think, and don't kill me for saying this; I think I'm in love with you."

He froze. He just stared at me for what seemed like ages. Then out of nowhere he moved closer to me, he put one of his hands on my arm and the other he entwined into my hair.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

His lips were on mine before I could take a breath. As we kissed it felt as though our lips melted together. It was like we were meant to forever be in this position. My hands wandered to his hair and I pulled him closer to me. He was so cold and for some reason I needed to be that cold. I wrapped myself around him and he started to pry my mouth open with his tongue. I opened my mouth willingly and allowed him to explore every corner of it.

"Echm, excuse me" came the all too familiar voice of Mike Newton.

"Shit" I swore, "What the hell are you doing here Mike."

"Well, I do have class in about a minute and so do you two."

"Shit" I said again, "Edward, what do you want to do?"

"Um, I think that we should probably get through the rest of the day, but then maybe we can _catch up_ after school."

"Didn't you two like _just_ meet?" asked Mike.

"Well" I said, "yes, yes we did just meet."

"That's really weird Jasper."

"Could you maybe keep this quiet Mike?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, yeah of course." said Mike.

He went to take his seat as the rest of the class filtered in. I sat with my arm resting on the table and my foot resting against Edward's leg. About halfway through class he started to shift and ended up with his hand on top of mine our finger intertwined. The two halves of our bodies were melded together. Out arms touching our legs touching, our hands intertwined, our feet wrapped around each other. I was in a state of bliss, and Edward seemed content as well. When the hour was over we, grudgingly, separated and headed to our next classes.

Again the day passed by slowly, but anticipation for the night's trip to Port Angeles was building up. I met Edward in the parking lot; he was standing with Bella and Alice. Alice would drive Bella home in the Mercedes and would inform Carlisle and Esme of my little escapade to Port Angeles. Edward told her to tell them not to expect me back until midnight or so because he wanted to catch one of the late night showings of Atonement. As I buckled myself into Edward's sleek Volvo I began to think about how fast we were moving, relationship wise, to me it seemed like we were moving at break neck speed and if we tried to stop the brakes wouldn't work. I wondered about what Edward thought of our speed and decided to ask him at dinner tonight.

As he slid into the driver's seat and buckled himself in, he turned to look at me and the smirk on his face told me that he was either planning to do something crazy or eat me. It turns out I wasn't too far from the truth.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always." I replied.

"Then hold on." He warned as he punched the gas and sped off towards the highway that led to Port Angeles.

* * *

**A/N: Review !!! **I would really appreciate the feedback, and i would also like to know whether or not you think Jasper and Edward are moving too fast.


	4. Dating

**A/N:** I'm on Spring Break, hallelujah. Here's some more. Oh and **if you haven't seen Atonement**, I don't really spoil it but you might not want to read the paragraph after the make-out session at the theatre.

**Disclaimer: Still not mine ******

Words: 2,499

* * *

The car continued to speed up as we took the exit onto the Highway. There were only a few cars so it was easy for Edward to weave in and out of the traffic, creating the fastest possible route. I looked over at the speedometer

"Holy Shit, Edward do you know how fast we are going?"

"Yeah, come on its only at 110, you wanna see 120?"

"Um, no I am not suicidal."

"Oh come on Jasper it's just a little fun, and I mean we haven't hit anything, yet."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

Not fifteen minutes later did we complete the normally hour long drive to Port Angeles.

Still nerve wracked from the maniacal driving of Edward I decided to find out some more details of our escapade.

"So Edward, considering its only 4 o'clock what do you plan on doing until dinner?"

"I don't know, I mean I thought that we could go shop a little, and then maybe hang in the car and listen to some music. Then I made reservations at C'est Si Bon across from the movies"

"Wait hold on a second, Edward really, you made reservations at one of the best restaurants in the country, for the same day?"

"Oh, you know about C'est Si Bon then?"

"Are you kidding, I read about it online, it's supposed to be really expensive, like

0 bucks for soup, but amazing."

"Um, yeah it's not that expensive, and I mean my dad knows the owners and you know being a doctor and all it's not a big deal."

"If you're sure."

"Trust me Jasper, I'm sure."

As we walked down the street looking for a store that looked interesting I spotted a small music shop. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into the store. There were rows and rows of CD's, just my type of store. I looked at the stand towards the front of the shop that read "Clearance" and started to peruse the many albums and Artists. Edward started to wander away looking at a shelf across the store. I spotted an album that looked pretty cool and it was only 8 bucks; it was called _Deserted_ by this band Push Play. They kind of looked like Backstreet boy's mixed with weird, but I decided to give them a try. I grabbed the disc and headed over to Edward who was carrying about 5 CDs.

"What are all those?" I asked.

"Just some stuff that I thought you would like."

"What?"

"Oh, well this one's Paramore and this one is Brand New, but these two are some of my favorites, _Begin to Hope_ by Regina Spektor, and _Don't Look Away_ by Kate Voegele."

"Cool, what about that one?"

"Um, it's nothing, just some soundtrack."

"Oh really, what soundtrack?"

"_Les Miserables_"

'Really, I wouldn't take you for a musical theatre type."

"It's a secret passion, not even Bella knows about it. What did you get?"

"This album _Deserted_, it's by Push Play"

"Never heard of them, are you sure that's all you're going to get?"

"Yeah, I only have 50 bucks and I still need to pay for dinner and the movie."

"Jasper, really? I'll take care of Dinner and the movies; I'm the one taking you out."

"Really, thanks Edward. I guess I could get that Carolina Liar album then."

After we paid we headed back towards Edward's car and started to reorganize his 6-disc CD changer. We decided to make a bet on how many of the songs we could get through in the next hour before we would start on our way to dinner. Loser had to buy the movie snacks. I bet we could make it through 15 full songs, figure four minutes a song 60 minutes in an hour 15 songs. Turns out Regina Spektor has a couple long songs and Edward bet 12, looks like I was paying for popcorn.

As we headed over to C'est Si Bon I decided to flip over to that Push Play album. The first song was called Starlight Addiction and it was a sort of electronic sound and I really got into it. It really fit too.

_Do you remember_

_Those cold Decembers _

_With you wrapped around me as tight as a glove?_

_If I could then I would_

_Take you away from here tonight_

_You're the air I breathe_

This was officially my new favorite song, and it looked like Edward was enjoying it as well. His head bobbed slightly with the beat and his finger tapped on the steering wheel, he was so cute.

As we pulled into the parking lot I started to feel a bit nervous. My school attire of jeans and a t-shirt weren't necessarily the best choice for a fancy French restaurant. But Edward was dressed in the same way so my nerves began to quell. As we walked in the hostess gave us a look that I knew should have been expected, a why-are-you-here-and-why-are-you-dressed-like- _that _look. I smiled at her and grabbed Edwards hand to spin him around. Instead he just tightened the grip and pulled me forward confidently.

"Reservation for Cullen, 6 o'clock." He said with a slight smile.

"Here we are" said the hostess perkily with just a hint of sarcasm "right this way."

We followed her to a table tucked away in a little alcove. I took a seat across from Edward and ordered a pop. Once she was out of ear-shot I turned to Edward and almost burst out laughing.

"This is really weird Edward."

"I know, but you'll have to endure the torment considering we are already here and you've already ordered a soda."

"Thanks for the support."

Once our waitress brought our pops and took our orders I started to settle in. I moved my chair closer to Edward's and we were eventually huddled together like gossiping school girls. Our feet were entwined under the table my leg slowly rubbing against his. His hand was resting on mine and we began to talk about everything.

"So, what exactly are we?" I asked.

"We are whatever you want us to be. The way you handled Mike earlier it seemed like you didn't care about people knowing we were together, do you?"

"Well I don't, I mean I came out to my friends and family before we moved and I figured I just wouldn't worry about it here."

"Well that's good; I guess I just never cared. I don't know if any of the people her know I'm gay, but I'm sure some of them think so."

"Well I guess we should go public then. Then people will know for sure, and they will also know that you're mine."

"Oh, a little possessive are we?" he asked.

"Just of things that I know belong to me."

The waitress returned with our order, and I noticed that Edward didn't take his hand off of mine. I guess we really were going to go public, not that the people in Port Angeles really mattered. The girl gave us a brief smile when she noticed our hands and then asked if we wanted anything more.

"No thank you." Edward replied.

She headed off towards the kitchen and the other waitresses.

"So you're really not thrown off by the speed we're going at?" I asked.

"Well I was at first, I kind of thought it was my fault, but now that I know that we are on the same page I guess it's really not that big of a deal, as long as you're okay with it, so am I."

"Trust me" I said "I am most definitely okay with it."

He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then backed up to start eating his quail. We continued to talk, but more sparsely as we ate. I filled him in, in more depth, as to the conversations Bella, Alice and I had had about him. Once we finished our meal Edward ordered us a piece of chocolate cake to share. He slowly spooned a piece into my mouth and I savored it to completion. I spooned some into his mouth and closed the distance between us. Locking our mouths I enjoyed the sweet taste of chocolate on his already sweet lips, I asked for entrance by running my tongue along his upper lip and he granted it willingly. I explored the cavern known as his mouth, stealing every ounce of sweet I could get. He pulled away and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Maybe we should continue this elsewhere." He said.

"You mean before we get out of control?"

"Yes, I mean before we get out of control."

We left the restaurant after paying the seventy five dollar bill and leaving a generous thirty percent tip, and walked across the street to the theatre. We grabbed some tickets and ran to grab seats in the back of the theatre just as the lights were dimming and the commercials were beginning. No use paying attention to those.

"Are you ready" I asked Edward eagerly.

"I- I think so." He said.

I lifted up the arm rest allowing for more maneuverability and placed one hand on the back of his head, entwining it in his gorgeous auburn hair. I stroked his face with the other and pulled him closer to me. I moved my hand on his face to his thigh as I put my lips to his. I started to rub his inner-thigh while asking for entrance to his mouth once more. I slipped my tongue in tracing the contours and memorizing every detail. I was taken by surprise when he flipped us over and clambered on top of me straddling me and pulling me closer to him. Luckily we were two of four people in the theatre and the others weren't close by. I could feel his erection through his jeans as he lightly pressed into me and he could most likely feel mine as well. I pulled him as close to me as I could matching his form as if I was his exact opposite. He slowly started to move up and down rubbing our two rock-hard arousals together. I was so close to climax amidst the passion of the kiss and the friction of the rocking. Not wanting to come in my pants I lightly pushed against him and he got the idea.

"Sorry" he said in a whisper "I guess I was a little too ready."

"Yeah, but it felt damn good." I replied.

"Yeah, it did."

He settled back into his seat allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder and my hand in his as the typewriter of Briony Talis began to click. The passion of the library scene almost got us going again, but I restrained myself from pouncing on the amazing, loving boy next to me. I cried at the arrest of Robbie, the power and grace in Keira Knightley's performance was enough to get me going. I even bawled once again at the emotional, not as surprising as the first time, ending. I also noticed some heavy breathing next to me. Vanessa Redgrave's no-matter-how-short performance was the 2nd most moving point in the film and always got me going. The way she atoned for her sins by giving Robbie and Celia their happiness, even in fiction, is one of the most moving endings in Hollywood history.

As we exited the theatre Edward reached over to wipe some tears from my eyes. I smiled at him and then glanced at the clock. It was eleven forty, at first I was worried about missing Edward's midnight promise, but then I remembered Edward's crazy driving and prepared for another trip down the Highway to Hell.

I was silent the whole way home and every once-in-a-while had to wipe a tear from my face. I knew that I shouldn't watch movies that made me like this, but there were my passion, and I mean everyone deserved a good cry.

As we pulled up to my driveway I began to get out of the car, but before I could realize it Edward had gotten out and opened my door for me. He helped me out of the car and then walked me to the door. He gave me one last peck on the lips before giving me the bag from the music store.

'Edward I can't accept this, especially after that dinner."

"Don't worry about it Jasper, it's not a big deal, I can get you anything you want, anything you need."

"Edward, I don't know. We can talk about this later."

"Just do me a favor listen to Les Mis for me, tell me what you think especially _I Dreamed a Dream_."

As Edward walked back to his car I threw the door open and skipped inside. Alice and Esme were sitting on the Living Room sofa staring at the door.

"How did it go?" asked Esme.

"I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow after school, I first need to get my head on straight." I said giving Alice a wink.

I headed up to my room and grabbed the Les Mis soundtrack out of the bag. I popped it into my CD player and flipped to number five.

_There was a time when men were kind when there voices were soft …_

_There was a time, it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die …_

_But the Tigers come at night with their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart as they turn your dream to shame…_

_He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride but he was gone when autumn came…_

_But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living… _

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

It was beautiful. I wondered why Edward had wanted me to listen to it. Was he telling me that once someone had hurt him and he had been living in his own personal hell ever since then waiting for someone to come along and make him whole again I'd have to ask him tomorrow.

I drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward and waiting for Alice to come up so I could tell her of the evenings events, I woke to the soft knock and the creak of the door.

"Come on in Alice, there is a whole shit-load I need to tell you."

* * *

A/N: If you haven't noticed I have a very wide range of music tastes, basically anything but Metal, and I will probably include more movie and music references.


	5. Asking

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy it, i have nothing but free time so i'll probably update like 4 times in the next week.

**Disclaimer: Not Mine :(**

Words: 2,107

* * *

I woke up with a start. Alice's hand was lying on top of my face.

"Alice, Alice wake up. You really need to start sleeping back in your room."

"Whaddyou say?"

"Nothing, Alice just get up and go get ready for school."

"Mhm"

She slowly got up and slunk to the door. Once she was gone I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and quickly stripped off my pajamas. I stepped into the shower and began to soap up, remembering the amazing night I had had. Edward was the perfect gentleman and that dinner was amazing, but the highlight of the night was the make-out and a movie. I couldn't wait to see Edward again, to have his strong arms wrapped around me making my dreams come true. I had told Alice everything last night, we had stayed up until 2 am talking about the amazing dinner and the a-maz-ing dessert. Remembering the taste of chocolate on Edward's lips made my cock stir. I quickly turned off the water not wanting to get pre-occupied and be late for school. I toweled my hair and then wrapped it around my waist walking back to my room I spotted Alice dashing down the stairs. I pulled on a pair of clean boxers and jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and headed down stairs.

As I hit the last stair I heard the revving of the Mercedes' engine. I rushed into the kitchen, worried about my ride to school, to find it empty except for a note attached to the refrigerator.

_Jasper,_

_Edward called!!! And said that he would be picking you up for school today, he should be here shortly._

_Have a good day,_

_Esme_

When I read it my knees almost buckled. Edward was coming to pick me up for school and he would be here shortly. I couldn't wait. Not five minutes later I heard the screech of tires out front. I grabbed my bag and ran to meet Edward. He was leaning against the side of his car smooth as ever and I hastened towards him dying to wrap my arms around his lean torso. I collided with him crushing my lips to his and rubbing his back with my frantic hands. He kissed me back while wrapping his arms around me. I knew that this was exactly where I belonged.

"Hi baby." I said.

"Oh, I like that," he said "say it again"

"Hi baby" I said bringing my lips to his again.

"Mmmm. We should get going before we're late."

"Mhm, sure" I replied grudgingly.

As I slipped into his car he rushed around to the other side and started the engine. I decided now would be the best time to ask him one of the questions I had for him. But which one, what was with that song? Was Bella into Alice? What were his exact feelings for me? So many questions so little time.

"So Edward," I began shyly "why did you want me to listen to that song last night?"

"So I take it you already listened to it?"

"Yeah, I practically memorized it."

"Okay, this is hard for me to talk about, but I trust that you won't freak out."

"I won't, I promise."

"So Fantine, the woman singing, is singing about how her life was great and there was a man she loved, but he got her pregnant and then left. This destroyed her life causing her to become a prostitute just to support her young daughter. The point is the actions this man took tore her apart and caused her life to become a living hell."

"So, I was thinking about it" I said "and I was wondering, did something like that happen to you, did someone leave you and tear you apart."

"No, it didn't happen to me." he said.

I could tell this was hard for him and wanted to make it as easy as possible. I rested my hand on his leg and was shocked to find that he was shaking.

"Edward, its okay, whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"No, no Jasper it's not okay. It didn't happen to me, because I did it to someone else."

I gasped slightly, and the look he gave me told me that I shouldn't have. He already felt bad about it and now I was probably making him feel like a monster.

"Pull over" I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to go to school today, I just want to talk to you."

"We can't Jasper you'll get in trouble."

"No I won't no one cares if I'm at school or not. Just pull over."

He slowly spun the car to the side of the road.

"So what exactly happened." I asked.

"Well, about two years ago Bella, Charlie and I were living in Ireland. There was this guy who I went to school with who was really into me, his name was James. I had just come out to Charlie and Bella and so I decided I would give a relationship with this guy a try. We spent almost everyday together and eventually I felt comfortable enough to tell him I loved him and he said he loved me too. I just had no idea exactly how much he loved me. A year or so later we were still together but Charlie had told us that we were going to have to move here because he was offered a job here and it's where he grew up. I was really upset and had no idea how I was going to tell James. The next day I went with him to the mall and while we were hanging out I told him that I had to move. He started freaking out and crying and yelling at me that I couldn't move and that I couldn't leave him. I totally freaked and I ran away from him. I went home and cried all night. The next day I packed everything I could and we moved the weekend after. I never saw him I never even tried to talk to him. I just left."

"Edward" I said quietly "I, I don't know what to say."

"I knew you would freak out." He said angrily.

"I'm not freaking out." I said "I'm just thinking. Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I have no idea. I guess I was just scared that he would freak out at me again. I thought I loved him, but he scared me when I told him."

"Well, it's definitely not as bad as I thought it would be. It's no big deal."

"I wasn't finished." He said solemnly.

He looked at me with a worried look and continued.

"About a week after we had moved Charlie got a phone call from James' mother asking to talk to me. He said she sounded really upset. I reluctantly took the call and immediately regretted it. The only words I could understand from the sobbing woman on the line were "you took my son from me". I immediately hung up and Googled James. The first thing that came up was a newspaper article describing a "Tragic Incident Involving an Irish Teen". It turns out that the night we left James jumped off a roof killing himself. I broke down. I didn't let anyone talk to me I didn't go to school. I just blocked everyone out and cried for almost a month. Eventually I started going to therapy, but the guilt will never go away I just buried it deep inside. But the day I saw you it was like I was set free, and I didn't have to feel the guilt anymore. I really wanted to talk to you right then, but there was something that I needed to do before I could. So that is why that song means so much to me. It reminds me of the debt I owe to James' memory and to his family, and I vowed that I will someday pay that debt."

I had nothing to say. I was so moved and disturbed. I didn't want to show that to him though. I don't even know what exactly disturbed me about it. I didn't think it was the fact that he had been the cause of someone's death. I mean it wasn't his fault James had committed suicide, but then what was it. I think it was the fact that he had just left and how he hadn't even tried to talk to the kid. It amazed me that someone as loving as Edward could just leave. I didn't know what to say so I just moved on.

"Edward it's okay. I know you don't believe it is but it wasn't your fault you had no idea what James was going to do. Just promise me that you'll never leave me without talking to me first. I think it would break my heart but if you explained to me that you had to go or that you still loved me or even if you didn't love me anymore I think in the end it would be all right. You just have to promise to talk to me first."

"I promise" he replied "I promise you Jasper I will always talk to you first. I will tell you everything I will never lie to you. If you ask me a question I will answer it truthfully. I will never stop loving you; I will _never_ stop loving you."

I moved as close to him as I could and put both of my hands on his.

"I will never stop loving you too."

I kissed him putting all of the love and acceptance I felt for him into it. I could feel the love radiating off of him as he returned the kiss. He broke away from me for a second only to lean his seat back so that I could move over to straddle him. I ran my tongue along his upper lip asking for entrance to the sacred well that was his mouth. I couldn't kiss him enough yet I felt unfinished. I reached my hand down to cup the growing bulge in his jeans applying pressure at the moan he gave me. I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes asking for permission, which he eagerly gave. I crushed my lips to his biting on his lips as I moved my hand to unbuckle his belt. I kissed up his jaw line to nibble on his earlobe as I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I pulled his cock out of his boxers and began to stroke up and down. I ran my thumb along the slit at the tip of his dick which garnered me another moan. I blew onto his ear as I began to rock back and forth on his lap rubbing my own throbbing erection against his thigh. Edward's moans became louder and more frequent as I continued to rock and rub. I ran my tongue along his collar bone as I once more ran my thumb along the tip of his cock and he stiffened with a long loud groan as the warm fluid streamed from his dick drowning my hand and my shirt in the process. I continued to rock back and forth on his limp form until I felt the growing pressure in my shaft and the amazing tingling as I shot my load into my jeans. I then knew that this would be the second of many times that Edward Cullen would make me come in my pants.

"It looks like we both need to clean up a bit, doesn't it" he panted.

"Yeah I guess so, but we can't go to my place Esme gets home around noon." I said.

"Well my place is free Charlie is at work and Bella is at school, which leaves us enough time to take a long hot shower, in the master bedroom."

"Good, maybe I could borrow some clothes considering the mess we made."

"Of course you can, I mean it was _my_ mess."

I quickly flipped over to the passenger seat as Edward packed up his marvelous birthday gift. He quickly turned on the engine and began to speed off towards wherever his house was. At Edward's mention of Bella I remembered the promise I had made to Alice and vowed to ask Edward about it once we were nice and comfortable at his humble abode.

* * *

**A/N:** I have run out of things to say, so Review!!!


	6. Showering

A/N: Here's some more! Sorry it's a little bit shorter than normal.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Words: 1527

Humble was a bit of an understatement. As Edward and I pulled off the road I saw the most amazing house ever. It was like a modern mansion tucked away in the woods. I was amazed at the beautiful architecture, and once we were inside I was in awe of the decor. The Cullens had amazing taste. Every wall was black with white trim and the furniture was white and red with amazing cityscape artwork. An amazing flat screen was against one wall and I couldn't wait to spend more time here, even in this one room.

"My room's up stairs" said Edward quietly "we can head up there after we take a shower. Charlie's room is in the back of the house, the bathroom is attached. I think you're really going to love the shower."

As he led the way to the master bedroom we passed the kitchen, which was gorgeous, stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, black cabinets and flooring, and the dining room which was all white and black. Their house was like a work of art in and of itself.

The best room of all was the master bedroom. Three of the walls were black and the bed was against the one red wall. It was so sleek and yet so beautiful at the same time. As we walked into the bathroom I gasped at the huge shower. It had 6 nozzles, three on each wall, and one of those digital thermostats, it appeared to be made of black marble and looked like my new favorite place.

Edward reached around me to turn the nozzle and set the temperature at 100 degrees as he pulled back he wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulder for a second and then turned around to face him. I hugged him to me tightly giving him a kiss on the lips and then slowly reached down to the hem of his shirt. I quickly pulled it over his head and gasped at the amazing muscles. Not body builder muscles, but not wimpy, definitely not wimpy. He reached over and took off my shirt as well. I was a little embarrassed of my scrawny appearance. I mean I wasn't a weakling or anything, but next to Edward I looked the part. I wrapped my arms around my own chest and looked up into Edward's face. He had a smile on his face that looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're blushing."

"Well sorry, I didn't know being embarrassed was a crime."

"What do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"This, us together. I pale in comparison to you."

"No you don't, you are perfect for me."

"Whatever Edward, I'm scrawny and I'm weak compared to you, and I guess I'm just confused as to what you see in me."

"Jasper, I see light in you. I see love and happiness, I see a future. I see a family. I see a life."

"Really? You see all that in me."

"Yeah, I do Jasper, I see it in you and I want to be the one to bring it out of you. I love you."

"I- I love you too, Edward

He continued by undressing himself the rest of the way, and catching the drift I began to unbutton my own jeans. Once I had both my jeans and my boxers removed I turned around to see that Edward was already in the shower. I slowly reached for the door and swung it open to see Edward in all his glory. He was facing the wall and so I got a full view of his beautifully sculpted ass. He was like a replica of Michelangelo's David. He was flawless and beautiful. I walked up behind him and hugged him to me. He gave a slight sigh and relaxed back into me. I felt the muscles on his back press against my stomach and I felt the hot water run down over us both. I was in a state of bliss, this seemed to happen to me every time I was with Edward and I could definitely get used to it.

He turned around in my arms and grabbed the shampoo of a shelf. He squirted some of it into his hands and he began to rub them all over my body and in my hair. I moaned at the sensation of his hands caressing every inch of me. I then took the shampoo and did the same to him. By the end of our explorations we were both hard and wanting more. I moved my mouth to his and pushed him up against the shower wall. I kissed him heatedly until he moaned with pleasure. I then moved my mouth to his jaw and slowly kissed down to his collar bone receiving moans every time I hit a sweet spot. Edwards moaning just made me harder and more lustful, which made me move much faster, kissing down his chest and licking around his nipple until it became hard, even under the hot water. I quickly knelt to my knees kissing the muscles on his stomach tracing each line with my tongue. I worked my way down the trail of hair from his belly button, but before I could get anywhere exciting, Edward lifted up my head to look into his golden eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go so far so early in our relationship?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I'm sure if your sure."

"I have absolutely no complaints." he said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall of the shower.

I went back to kissing his stomach and again worked my way lower toward the glorious prize buried in his auburn pubic hair. I slowly licked from the base of his cock to the tip, and received a long shiver and a deep moan. I laughed slightly at Edwards reaction, but continued on with my task. I took the tip of his cock in my mouth and inch by inch engulfed his member in my hot wet mouth. Once he had hit the back of my throat I slowly moved my tongue in circles around his shaft swallowing every once in a while. I began to bob my head up and down his erection licking his tip and then swallowing the gathering pre-cum. I continues in the same manner for another minute or so before Edward tensed up and spilled his warm seed into my willing mouth. I swallowed every drop savoring the salty liqueur that was my drug.

I stood up and kissed Edward, allowing his tongue to roam my mouth freely, tasting whatever was left of his cum.

"Mmmmm" I said into his mouth.

"That was so, so awesome." he said.

We washed up again and then exited the shower and started to dry off. I wrapped the towel he had given me around my waist and he did the same. I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the master bedroom and up the stairs, with Edward close behind me.

"First door on the left." he said.

I walked into his room and again was in awe at how wonderful it looked. The walls were blue, and there was all black furniture except for one vase on an end table which was green.

"Your room is beautiful" I said "it reminds me of the evening before it's completely dark but you can still see some stars."

"Thank you." he said quietly.

I couldn't stop looking at the many book cases he had, filled with CDs. I wondered exactly how much music he had, and how much it had all cost. I got up and pushed play on his CD player, and Dusk and Summer began playing.

_And she pulled you in  
And she bit your lip  
And she made you hers  
She looked deep into you as you lay together,  
Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

_But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
But you've already lost  
When you only had  
barely enough  
to hang on._

_  
_"You know, it's my favorite album too." he said wrapping his arms around me and handing me a pile of clothes.

He had given me a pair of green boxers which he slipped on, and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It all smelled like him, and I felt more comfortable than I had in a long time. I relaxed onto the chaise against the wall allowing him to lay next to me and rest his head on my lap.

"So what do you want to do?" he said.

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, and remember I won't lie to you."

"Well, it's not really about you, it's about Bella."

A/N: I'm going to post pictures of the shower and the house I have in mind for the Cullens on my profile. Hope you enjoyed it, please Review!


	7. Sleeping

**A/N:** More?

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

Words: 1510

* * *

"Okay" he said "What about Bella?"

"You have to promise me that you won't tell Alice I said this."

"I promise."

"She kind of has a crush on her."

"On Bella?"

"Yeah, and she wanted me to ask you if there was any possibility that Bella could you know, reciprocate."

"Well" he said "yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean Bella and I are both gay."

"Really, that's, well that's awesome."

"Okay, so what do you want to do about Alice's little infatuation."

"Well, it's kind of up to you. Do you want to tell Bella about it? Or do you want to just tell Alice that there is the possibility and then let them figure it out themselves?"

"I think we should let them figure it out for themselves, I mean yeah you can tell her about Bella, but otherwise leave it up to them."

I shifted my legs so he would sit up off of me and walked over to one of the many bookshelves. I perused the many CDs Edward had until I found the perfect one. It was a single called Feel This by Bethany Joy Galeotti featuring Enation.

I slipped it into the CD player and lay down on his bed, beckoning him over to lay with me. As he got up the music started playing.

_Its gotta be this one_

_You don't have to fake it_

_You know I can take it_

_What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored_

_And everything that was taken can be restored_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_my heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation under my breathe_

"God, I love your music." I said

"Well, thank you, but I mean your music is the same as mine."

"Somewhat, I mean I have no where near as much as you."

"You should see the basement."

"There is more?"

"Of course there is more I mean I've gotta have records and A-traks."

"Why would you _have _to have records and A-traks?"

"Oh, um well, um be- because they're good."

"Oh" I said a little confused "okay."

We laid there for what seemed like years. Changing the CD every once in a while, just listening to music and holding each other. Eventually we drifted off to sleep, Edward first and as his eyes fluttered closed I lay a kiss on his pale brow. I whispered "I love you" and he was gone. Fast asleep, like a new born baby. I felt my eyelids drop and struggled to keep them open as to stare at the amazing man lying next to me. I lost the battle and succumbed to the unwelcome void known as, sleep.

Once I woke up the first thing I saw were those beautiful eyes staring into mine.

"What time is it?" I asked stifling a yawn/.

"Around five" Edward replied, "Bella is in the Dining Room, she invited Alice over for dinner."

"Oh, cool."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay as well."

I could feel my face light up and the corners of my mouth turn upward.

"Of course I want to stay; I've been dying to meet Charlie, what time does he usually get home?"

"Usually around six, but Bella is having him pick up some dinner, so probably a little later."

"Great, I can't wait. So what do you want to do until then?"

"I have no idea; I guess we could go downstairs and watch some TV."

"That sounds good."

As we headed toward the living room I spotted Bella sitting at the Dining Room table, which was neatly set with what looked like fine china, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked her as Edward stopped to see what I was doing.

"Les Miserables." she replied.

Edward gave a quick smirk and then continued to walk to the Living Room.

"Really? I was listening to the soundtrack the other day, and if the book is anywhere near as good as the music, it is definitely something that I'm interested in."

"I believe it is." She said coolly.

"Well, is there any way I could borrow it when you're finished."

"Yeah, of course, I'm actually almost done I'm in the last book, but it's a long read so be prepared."

"How many pages is it?"

"About twelve hundred, but I'm sure if you pace yourself you'll be fine."

"Yeah it sounds like quite an undertaking, but I'm sure i can handle it."

She gave me a quick smile which I returned as I headed toward the living room once more. Edward was already seated comfortably on the couch watching a re-run of Still Standing on Lifetime. I sat next to him and maneuvered myself into a comfortable position with my head against his shoulder and my hand resting on his. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of mine before he resumed watching the time-filling television.

The time flew by and before I knew it I heard the soft hum of what could only be the Mercedes. I was so glad we decided to buy it. As I got off of the couch I heard Alice's soft knock on the door and Bella sprinting in from the Dining Room. She opened the door and Alice stepped in. I gave her a big grin and she winked at me saying

"Look who decided to skip school today, good thing mom and dad won't find out."

"Thanks for not blabbing Alice; me and Edward just had to take care of a few things."

Not two minutes later Charlie pulled up in a white BMW and rushed in with two bags of food.

About five minutes later we sat down at the Dining Room table to eat. Edward and Charlie had grabbed two folding chairs from a closet somewhere so that Alice and I could sit comfortably. Such gentlemen. We enjoyed our meal in silence and once we had finished dessert we struck up a conversation.

"So, Charlie, what exactly is it that you do? I mean I know you're a doctor and all but what practice?"

"Oh well, I'm a neurosurgeon."

"Really? You must be pretty well off."

"Kind of" said Bella, "he had to take a pay cut when we moved here but he still gets paid a ton."

"Bella, how many times have I told you, don't make money your priority."

"Oh, don't worry Charlie, can I call you Charlie?"

"Of course."

"My dad used to be an inventor, but when he sold a couple of his patents he made a shit load, so we are probably just as well off as you, it isn't a big deal."

"That may be Jasper, but still I don't want any of you judging people based on their financial standing. Life is about much more than money, I just my standing on social and familial prosperity, I have two of the best children I could dream of, and some of the best friends I could imagine, so yes I would say I am pretty well off."

"Sure, but children can't buy you a wicked awesome car, they make you buy it for them." said Alice.

I kicked her under the table mouthing 'be polite'.

"Sorry, I just meant that money can be a good thing." She said hurriedly.

"Yes, it can. But it can't help you get the things that truly matter in life. Family, friendship, and love."

I smiled and put my hand on Edward's thigh under the table. He gave me a quick smile and then said

"I think we should go watch a movie. Do you two want to spend the night?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

"No I should probably head home." Said Alice.

"Can I talk to you for a second" I said "in the kitchen."

"Huh?"

"Just come help me with the dishes."

Once we got into the kitchen I turned to her giving her a wild look.

"I want to stay and if I'm staying so are you."

"I don't know if I want to."

"I talked to Edward about Bella for you."

"And?"

"Well he says that there is a possibility that she's into you."

I heard a muffled sound come from the other room.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we decided to let you two work it out on your own, so you have to stay, if you want to figure things out with her."

"Fine, I'll call mom."

I walked back into the dining room and sat down. About five minutes later Alice came out with a grin on her face.

"She said we could stay."

"Great." Said Edward/

We went into the Living room where me and Edward took the couch, Bella and Alice sat on the floor discussing fashion and hair, and Charlie took the armchair reading some papers I assumed were from work. Edward popped in a mystery disc before coming to the couch and settling in next to me.

"So, what are we watching?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry nothing good/important happened in this chapter but I wanted to give some insight into Charlie's character also I've been trying to bring the story closer to Edward's coming out, vampire wise. I am also trying to figure out a way to introduce an antagonist, just to spice up the story. I know where it's going but I don't know how to get there. Any advice is welcome especially on the antagonist bit. Please Review!


	8. Wanting

A/N: Hey, Spring Break = over, I = Sad. Back to weekly updates.

Also, I have decided that in order to achieve what I wanted with the story I had to make Edward, and subsequently the rest of the Cullens, much more human. This means that he actually does sleep, he also has to breathe and things like that, he just needs blood for sustenance.

Disclaimer: Still Not Mine.

Words: 1689

* * *

The room lit up when Romeo + Juliet flashed across the screen. It wasn't the old medieval version with Leonard Whiting, you know the one that your parents made you watch when you read the play. It was the fabulous artsy modern and crazy one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes, directed by Baz Luhrmann.

"One of my favorites." I whispered into Edward's ear.

"I had a feeling you would like it."

I definitely loved the romanticism of this version. The bright colors, the amazing music the beautiful costumes. But above all the chemistry between Leo and Claire as the two star cross'd lovers was amazing. The best scene of the film was when they saw each other for the first time through the fish tank. Not even sharing their first words with one another the love was already pouring from their souls, somewhat like Edward and I. They gazed into each others eyes with I'm Kissing You by Des'ree playing in the background.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The Strong will never fall_

_But watching stars with out you_

_My soul cries_

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, ooh, the aching_

_'Cos I'm kissing you, Oh_

_I'm Kissing you, oh._

Though the two spent so few hours with one another their love was so great that they could not overcome the connection they had. They had to get married, they had to have that legal bond between them. The death of Mercutio and the revenge of Romeo led to his banishment, separating the newly weds. The distance was too much to bear and the impending marriage of Juliet to Paris made matters ever more desperate. Juliet drunk the drought of death like sleep and Romeo came to her side believing her dead, with the intention of killing himself. His intentions were fulfilled as Juliet awoke from her slumber, being left with the love of her life dead and a gun by her side the temptation was too much to pass up the opportunity.

As the gun went off and the camera zoomed out a tear fell from my eye and I snuggled closer to Edward.

"No matter how many times I watch that movie I always cry." said Bella.

"I know what you mean." I said quietly.

"It's getting late you guys and you have school tomorrow." said Charlie "so off to bed."

As I got up I pulled Edward with me and we started walking back towards his room.

"No funny business you two." yelled Charlie from the living room.

"Of course Charlie." I yelled back.

A grin flashed across Edward's face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just now Charlie is totally going to think that you plan on getting into my pants."

"You mean even more then I already have?"

"Shh! He'll here you."

"Well come on I mean he's letting me spend the night here and I mean we are two hormonal teens who are obviously into each other sharing a bed. I don't think he expects us to be joining a convent any time soon."

"Still, we could keep things a little more inconspicuous."

"You worry too much."

Once we got back in his room I realized that this was definitely my favorite room in the house. I could spend the rest of my life in this room and be as comfortable as ever, as long as Edward was there with me. I wrapped my arms around his body bringing him closer to me. I kissed him gently and fisted my hand in his hair.

"I love you, Edward. I trust you, I believe in you, I want you, I need you, but above all I love you."

"I love you too Jasper, I want to spend every moment with you and kiss you and touch you, I want you to feel my lips on your skin my eyes upon your face and my hand upon your hand. I want to caress you and I want to hold you."

"And, I want you to be able to do all of those things, and I want to be able to do all of them to you as well."

But?"

"But I'm torn, I made a promise to Bella, that I'm sure she told you about, that I wouldn't ask you about why you left."

I could see the muscles in his jaw tense, and I realized that I had struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no Jasper it's okay, keep going, I want to know what you are thinking."

"Well, I am going to keep my promise, and I won't ask you why you left, but I will say this. The true test of our bond, the true test of our relationship, is whether or not you are or ever will be able to tell me why you left."

"Jasper, you know the position that puts me in."

"Yes, I do know. That's why I'm saying it, I want you to know that I don't want to do this, but it is just something that I need. Like I need you, I need to know why you left. Until you tell me I don't think I can take our relationship any further."

"Then I guess Charlie has nothing to worry about."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just if we can't take our relationship any further Charlie doesn't have to worry about us ravishing each other under his roof."

"So does that mean that you're not ready to tell me, or that you'll never be ready to tell me?"

"No I will tell you some day, but when that day is I have no idea, I have to be ready and so do you. What I would have to tell you is a secret greater than you or me, greater than any one person. If I told you, you would be in a lot of danger. There are people out there that would kill both of us if they found out I told you. That is why when I do tell you you will have to be prepared for things to change, I don't know what exactly but according to Charlie, the shit will hit the fan and your life as well as mine will be turned upside down."

"I'll be ready. I'll always be ready."

"You say that now but, I also have no idea how you will react to what I have to say. You might choose to die over living with the secret I carry."

"I won't, I'll never."

"We'll see. Just be prepared, I could tell you next month, next year, maybe even tomorrow, it all depends on what the world has in store for us."

We lay down on his bed once more.

"I don't want this to come between us, and hopefully it won't, but like I said I don;t think we can go any further until you tell me."

"Can we at least do the stuff we've done before?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know how long I could last with out you."

"Probably a day, maybe even an hour."

"Haha, very funny. I'm sure I could last longer then that, but I really don't want to."

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. No matter how much we did this I would never get used to how kissing him made me feel. I was complete, I needed Edward to feel that way and for now I had him. I ran my hands along his torso until they reached the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hands under and began caressing his muscular stomach. I pulled his shirt up and over his head and slowly moved down his torso kissing every inch I could reach. All of a sudden he flipped me over so that he was on top and pulled my shirt over my head. He started to kiss my chest until his mouth reached one of my nipples making it hard. He ran his tongue in circles around the nub and then moved over to the other one.

"It's my turn to help you with your little issue" he said running his hand along the erection straining against my jeans.

"Good, I felt a little unloved after that shower."

"Oh did you." he said, "well I hope I can make you feel more wanted."

he reached down and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He pulled out my completely hard cock and wrapped his lips around my tip. He dipped his head down, swallowing me to the hilt. I felt his tongue running circles around my shaft and then he was bobbing his head up and down my throbbing cock. He ran his tongue along my slit and swallowed ever so slightly once he had me fully inside his mouth. It wasn't long before I was on the edge. I fisted my hand in his hair, whispering "I'm gonna come."

I spilled out into his mouth and he swallowed every drop of my own elixir.

"You taste like the ocean."

"That's not weird at all." I said laughing.

"We should get some rest." he said.

I lay down tucking myself back into the borrowed boxers and closed my eyes. At some point I drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken at one o'clock in the morning by a very loud and aggressive knocking on the door.

* * *

A/N: Read/Review! I think i know exactly where i am going with this story, and i am pretty sure i have worked out a good way to get there. I think the next chapter might take a little while longer to get out, but i also think that it will be a good turning point for the story.


	9. Running

A/N: Here you go, when I was typing this it seemed kind of rushed but when I re-read it it seemed all right tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Not Mine, still.

Words: 1415

* * *

I sat upright with a gasp.

"Edward, Edward wake up."

"I'm awake." he said.

I could here hushed voiced down stairs and the knocking had stopped.

"Stay here." he told me as he walked out into the Hallway.

I began to follow but stopped at the doorway.

"Be careful." I said quietly.

I listened closely to the voices down stairs and I could make out Charlie's strong voice and an unknown female.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?" asked Charlie.

"I think you know the answer to that question Charles." said the woman who I assumed was Maggie.

"I have an idea." said Edward.

"Maggie," continued Charlie, "There is no way they could know already."

"Well they do Charles. After what happened in Ireland you're lucky they didn't find you sooner, I mean how long did you think you could hide out in this town?"

"As long as we could." said Edward.

"Well, your time has run out."

"They can't possibly know about Jasper and Alice already, _I_'ve only just met them."

"Well, I guess they've been keeping a better eye on your kids then you have. They must have found out where you were a while ago and have just been waiting for you to fuck up, and now you've let _them_ do it again."

"Shut up Maggie," said Edward, "they don't know yet."

"Well that's good I guess maybe you can just tell the Volturi that, and they'll let you keep living."

"Maybe they will Charlie," continued Edward, "maybe they won't care if we just never tell them."

"Edward, you know just as well as I do that that will never happen. After Ireland we had to run, they will not stop chasing us until they have found us. Now if they know that you and Bella have started to socialize with them, and they know where we are, then they will be coming for us."

"You know you have to go Charles." said Maggie, "You have to go before they show up, the Romanians say they saw them gathering outside of Kiev, which means they're on their way."

"Edward go get your sister, we need to talk."

Edward came storming up the stairs passed by me without a word and continued to Bella's room. They both came running back and down the stairs once more.

"Bella, Edward we need to decide something, now.

"Whether we should go or not, right?" said Bella

"Yes, that, but also whether or not we are going to bring them with us."

"Well if we leave them here the Volturi will find them." Bella continued.

"But if we bring them with us then we will eventually have to tell them what is going on." said Edward

"Which one is worse?"

"I don;t know how long I could go without Jasper, he completes me."

"And I really want to see what happens between me and Alice."

"So does that mean you want them to come?"

"Yeah, yeah I think it does." said Edward

"Then go get them, explain as much as you can, see if they want to come, then get ready to go."

I heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and I backed into the room getting ready to talk to Edward. Once he got in the room all he did was look at me.

"So?"

Nothing.

"Edward, what are we going to do."

"Do you want to come?"

"I guess so, I mean we won't be gone for that long right, we can always come back?"

"No, no Jasper, if we leave we are never coming back."

"I don't know, I don;t know if I can do that Edward."

"It's up to you, you'll have Alice and you'll have me."

"Give me a minute."

I thought. That's all I could do was think. I thought about Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rose and everyone who I had got to know in Forks. But then I thought about Edward, and how much I wanted to be with him. Edward won out.

"Edward, I want to go."

"You sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"Okay then, wait for me downstairs I'll go see what Alice is doing."

I walked downstairs and spotted Maggie sitting on the couch with Charlie next to her. I sat down in the armchair and waited in silence for Edward to come back to me.

When he did he had Alice and Bella in tow, carrying four suitcases.

"Okay, Jasper you Alice and I are going to go get some stuff from your house and leave a note explaining where you went and that you won't be coming back."

"Wait" I said, "we can;t even say goodbye?"

"No, Jasper I'm sorry but if we talk to them it will just make things more complicated."

I followed Alice out to the cars and started to head towards the Mercedes.

"We are taking the BMW." said Edward.

I got into the passenger seat after Alice squeezed into the middle. Edward punched the gas and we slid out onto the road. It wasn't long before we reached 100 mph and then it was about a 5 minute drive back to our house.

Edward ran ahead of me and Alice opening the door with the key in the flower pot. How he knew about that I don't think I'll ever know. Once Alice and I got inside he was already at the top of the stairs and dashing into my room. We tried to keep up but by the time we got there he already had half my room stuffed into two of the suitcases. Once he finished, to his satisfaction, he dashed towards Alice's room and packed the rest into two other suitcases.

We scrawled a not on a piece of paper explaining that we left with Edward and Bella and that we wouldn't be coming back. We knew how much this would probably hurt them, but hopefully we would meet again and we could explain why we had left.

We dashed back out to the car tossing the suitcases into the trunk and sped off back towards Edward's house. Once we arrived Bella was already sitting in the Mercedes and Charlie and Maggie were strapped into Edward's Volvo.

"We'll meet at the air field and then we'll figure things out from there." said Charlie.

"We have to take separate routes," said Edward "in order to confuse them."

"Edward one day you will have to tell me exactly what the fuck we are running from or I swear to god I will kill you."

We sped off in some random direction, I couldn't exactly tell where we were headed, so I relaxed back and waited until we got there. It didn't take long. We pulled into what appeared to be a private airfield and my mouth dropped open when I saw the coolest private jet I had ever seen.

"Is that yours?" I asked

"No, it's Maggie's. Well technically it's a whole lot of people's but Maggie is the one that can fly it."

"So are you like part of some secret organization or something?"

"Something."

"Thanks for the details."

"I told you, I'm not ready to tell you yet, maybe once we are safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Jasper just shut up."

we boarded the plane and not long after Bella and Alice joined us as did Charlie and Maggie, who strapped themselves into the cock-pit.

"Prepare for take-off." said Maggie.

"Don't we need like air clearance or something?" I asked.

"Legally yes." said Bella.

"But let's just say no." said Edward.

The engine grew louder and louder and then we started moving slowly down the runway. Picking up speed every second until we were going faster then Jeff Gordon in the Indy 500. we lifted off the ground and started to rise up into the air.

"Well" said Edward, "Where are we going?"

* * *

A/N: Review! Thanx for reading.


	10. Debating

**A/N: wow... i am soo douchetastic.... I know everyone who was reading this probably hates me... but i finally have motivation to write again and unless for some reason that motivation dies... i will be continuing so here is a little tide-you-over(seriously it's only 511 words...) I hope you like it and you can forgive me and expect a chapter 11 within two weeks... yes... im lengthening the wait... i do have school you know... :)**

* * *

It was over, everything I had grown up with, learned to love and cherish, was gone. All I had left from my old life was Alice, no Esme, no Carlisle, no Emmett or Rosalie. None of that mattered now, it's not as if I didn't love them anymore, but I had Edward, and that was enough.

As the jet engines roared outside my window I grasped Edwards hand firmly, as he brushed his thumb over my knuckles I felt safe.

"Well," Edward said "Where are we going?"

"Egypt?" asked Bella

"Too predictable." Said Charlie

"Ireland?" asked Edward

"We have Maggie with us; do you really think that won't be the first place they look?"

"Charlie," I chimed in "where will we be safe?"

"It doesn't matter where we go, they'll always have ways of finding us, but there are people who will hide us for a certain amount of time, our best bet is probably with the Romanians, they're the most formidable, and the most willing."

"Anything to piss off the Volturi." Said Maggie

"The Romanians it is." Said Edward

I nestled into Edwards arms and he brought his hand to my chin and lifted my lips to his. The softness of his lips was reassuring, as though he was promising me that no matter what happened he'd be there for me, no words were required, only the love that he so clearly had for me.

I soon had drifted off to sleep and began to dream

…_.Elysian Fields, Ioka, Pure Land, Heaven, whatever you wanted to call it, I was there. The warmth I felt as I exited the dark world that I had come from was overwhelming. The light was as bright as a white hot iron and the air was as crisp as a summer's day. The green grass flowed under my feet like the ocean and I cut through it as swiftly as a dolphin, all to reach my destination, the mountain tops off in the distance. I began to fly, higher than any other bird in the sky and as I burst past the white light the world around me turned to a golden ocean. I floated deftly through the liquid gold as I finally reached the tips of the mountaintops and landed with the soft crunch of loose stone beneath my feet. There he was, the reason I was headed here, the reason I was in this blissful wonderland. My strong man, my Prince Charming, My White Knight, my Neytiri, my love, whatever you want to call him, he was mine and he was there for me. I rushed forward to embrace him tightly bringing our lips together, but before I could fully enjoy the taste of his lips, the scent of his breath, the world grew dark once more and I was again lost in a pit of death and despair and loneliness…._

I awoke to the sudden jolt of the plain landing on rough ground, and the clap of thunder from outside.

"Welcome to Romania, Jasper, it's time to wake up." Said Edward


End file.
